Moss Blumenthal
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Moss Blumenthal is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Moss lived with only his younger sister, as both of his parents had died from a medical condition. Moss had become the parent of his younger sister, and enjoyed being one. He wasn't in grief, because he believed an opportunity will come eventually where he will take care of his family. Before his parents died, he was normal as the other children with two parents. They cared for him, and his sister too. With his parents gone, he learned that care and love is most important for a long lasting relationship. Whenever Moss's schedule is free, he would normally go outside of his house and walk around. Nobody really knew him and nobody wouldn't want to hang out with him, misunderstanding him that he was grieving the death of his parents, but in reality trying to cancel out those sad emotions and starting a new life. Even if he had to only live with his younger sister, he still stood strong. After some time, he applied a job as a Tour Guide, wanting to help those who wanted to explore the world much more. He was a different boy, as he wasn't as tough as the others, but rather quiet and shy, but he was never afraid to speak to others. He then received an invitation to a game being held in a mansion. He packs his things and lended his job to his younger sister, who is old enough to be a tour guide, and he goes to the address, starting his adventure, as the Ultimate Tour Guide. Name and Development The name Moss means "descendant of Moses", and the name Blumenthal "flower valley". Appearance Moss has pale-tanned skin and is quite tall. He has long black hair that is braided, and has orange eyes. He wears a black flower-patterned singlet with polka-dot shorts and black white-laced boots. Personality Moss is very kind. Whenever he does a mistake, he would forgive that person immediately, and run away. He is prone to tripping and making mistakes, as he is clumsy. Moss can get shy at some point, and struggle to do what he was supposed to do, but if he isn't shy, he still won't be loud, as Moss is the quiet type. He isn't a noisemaker, but rather just quiet. Even if some people make fun of him for being shy, quiet and physically weak, Moss is mentally and emotionally strong. Even with the death of his parents, Moss is still able to stay strong and fight for himself. He doesn't want grief to sink into him, making with weaker, so he has to stay strong for his emotional and mental brain. With his sister, he is caring and careful, as he loves his little sister very much, and wouldn't want any other family member to die. Hoping his little sister would still be alive, he takes full on care on her. The flower valley with his fate undecided, but his life is still good, even if it's a riot. Skills and Talent Ultimate Tour Guide Moss hold this title, showing his skills in guiding tourist in attractions where they might be excited for or dull about it. He isn't as passionate in his job, but this job helps him focus more and socialize better. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation